


Space

by sass_tiel



Category: In the Company of Shadows - Sonny & Ais, SEVENTEEN (Band), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sass_tiel/pseuds/sass_tiel
Summary: I'm making this as I go but Post dystopian Scifi. This is my first time writing but please feel free to drop me a comment on how the story goes. It does have a character in it but it's in no way ship worthy alright fam be chill about it. Also Im trying to include various fandoms as no way in hell is a global crisis gonna have purely korean characters. Representation y'all. Im also trying to include some POC characters however I think those are gonna b fictional at this point, badass yes but definately fictional.-Rey





	Space

A scientist creates a virus by accident but is the virus itself an accident or was it all an elaborate plot to unleash a deadly virus. As the forces of the world get together in an aim to save lives, a already tired college student is pulled into this mess due to her PIs inability to stop with crackhead schemes. God dang it - Dr. S you can't just make random viruses in secret and no you can't be possibly be having a secret Yuzuru shrine in your basement next to your fixed rodent brains...Go to Stanford they said


End file.
